De la haine à une autre question
by matsuo-san
Summary: Quand on ne sait pas ce que l’on ressent, on ne peut pas s’attendre à tant de surprise !Un raitoL Alors si vous aimez venez et lâchez vos rewiews!


Raiting: T

Titre: De la haine à une autre question.

Couple: Raito/L

Résumé: Quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on ressent, on ne peut pas s'attendre à tant de surprise!

Info: C'est du Yaoi, donc ceux qu'aime pas OUST!!!

_De la haine à une autre question_

«Seul derrière le voile noir, seul dans le tréfonds de mon être ravagé par la haine, j'aperçoit une lueur. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient et je crois que je ne le serais jamais. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais autrefois, je suis devenu le mal. Je veux faire de ce monde une terre où je serais le seul dieu!!! Peut-être étais-je déjà prédestiné à basculer vers le mal? Je ne crois pas, mais quand dans mes mains j'ai tenu cet immense pouvoir, l'avidité s'est emparée de mon âme. Oh, oui, je vois encore ce sourire sur mes lèvres, je me rappelle de cette force qui coula soudain en moi comme une source de malheur. Mais, maintenant j'entant encore ces mots dans mon esprit:«Tout les processeurs du Death Note ont finis par sombrer dans le désespoir.» Je ne sais pas si mon cœur y croit, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne comprends pas, je ressens pourtant une haine sans borne pour toi. Chaque fois que je pense pouvoir écrire ton nom dans le carnet, mes mains se mettent à trembler et je n'arrive pas à faire glisser l'encre sur le papier. Moi, moi l'homme sans faille, je ne peux me résoudre à le faire, même si je n'attends que cela. HAHA!!! Que je suis risible, je me crois si fort, alors que je ne suis qu'un faible!!! Faiblesse, voilà un mot qui résonne si faux dans mon esprit!!! Je ne le veux pas, je ne sui pas faible, je suis le seul qui puisse modeler le monde!!! Alors, pourquoi? Je devrais le faire, je devrais abaisser la dernière barrière qui me sépare du pouvoir absolu. Je suis un conquérant, je ne peux pas me permettre cet affront!!!»

«Que faire? Voilà la question, je sais très bien qui tu es et je sais aussi que je brûle mes ailes en restant à tes côtés!!! Je devrais pourtant partir, partir loin de toi, pour ne plus jamais risquer ma vie. Mais chaque fois que je me trouve vers la sortie, je peux empêcher mes yeux de se tourner vers toi. Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle un jour. Je suis de ceux qui commande et qui divise!!! Je ne suis point de ceux qui suivent et qui accepte!!! Alors pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas et je crois que la réponse ne me plairait pas! Je me dis que peut-être c'est mon destin, mais je n'y crois pas réellement. Le destin, voilà une chose qui ne rentre pas dans mon vocabulaire, car c'est un mot bien trop abstrait! Je ne peux qu'espérer, je ne sais pas ce que je peux comprendre, car je ne me suis jamais compris.»

Quand le soleil se lève, ils ont peur d'ouvrir les yeux, car ils ont peur de se regarder. Ryuuzaki, s'enferme dans ses couvertures et ne cesse de se retourner. Lui qui se lève toujours le premier et qui jamais n'attend le levé du soleil pour travailler.

«Tu pourrais arrêter de bouger!!! Tu m'énerves!!!»

«Oui, Raito-kun…»

Voilà des mots glissés bien bas, c'était presqu'un soupire. Raito, le sais et il ne le notera pas, bien quand lui Kira s'en amuse. Encore et toujours un combat, mais cette fois un combat contre lui-même.

«Pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas?!»Soupiras Raito.

«Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie.»

C'était la première fois et ce sera peut-être la seule. Raito le sait et ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. En lui tout est flou, une immense bataille se déroule «le bien et le mal, la raison et la déraison!». Quand L sort enfin la tête de l'oreiller c'est pour se tourner vers Raito.

«Alors Kira, on ne dit plus rien?» Dit-il dans un sourire.

Là encore les soupçons ne se lève pas, toujours cette question, toujours ces accusations!!! Ce n'est qu'un jeu, c'est comme si chacun voulait attraper l'autre en premier. Raito s'en laçait, chaque jour c'était la même rengaine.

«Je ne suis pas Kira!!!»

Toujours cette rage dans la voix et cette haine dans le regard. Encore plus de soupçons s'emparent de L. Que croire? Que penser? Doit-il faire impasse sur leur amitié pour enfin classer cette affaire?

«Je le sais, tout ce que tu diras ne sert à rien…»

«Alors pourquoine me tues-tu pas?»

Qu'elle question!! Elle fait vibrer son cœur dans un battement plein de tourments! Que répondre? C'est la pire des questions! Ryuuzaki ne le sais pas et il ne peut pas le savoir comme cela. Raito le regarde sans pour autant se rapprocher de lui.

«Alors? Tu veux une arme, tu veux me tuer! Alors n'attend pas!!! Si tu crois que je suis Kira, tu sais que je vais encore tuer!»

Des mots criés, des mots jetés comme des épées sanglantes! Elles arrivent droit dans le cœur de L et empoisonnes encore un peu plus son malheur! Là, il s'assied sur le bord du lit et tourne le dos à son homologue.

«Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être trop dur…Je ne peux…»

Comme un rayon de soleil sur sa peau, les mots abaissent à une poussière la voix de Kira qui criait en Raito. Un mouvement, un contact qui les amène à un soupire. L se retourne et croise le regard de Light, son regard n'est plus le même, c'est de l'eau et non un ciel d'hiver qui se reflète en eux.

«Alors que vas-tu faire Ryuuzaki?»

Par une interrogation tout change et tout bouge! Alors tout va changer, car rien ne va de cette façon! Une promesse oubliée dans un souffle et un frôlement! Leurs lèvres se touchent et un baiser se dessine entre leur deux corps! Voilà ce qui devait arriver, voilà ce qui fut.

O0o0o0o0O

«Nous l'avons compris, nous ne pouvions plus nous haïr, alors nous nous sommes aimé! Kira est toujours là et je ne sais pas si un jour il te tuera, tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux me fondre en toi.»

O0o0o0o0O

Et oui, ils sont là, leur corps se frôlent, leur langue se mêlent pour ne faire qu'une. Ils ne sont plus des ennemis, ils sont ensemble pour une durée qui ne peut être connue. Le souffle se fait court, leur envie se fait commune, ils veulent ne faire plus qu'un. Lentement des habits rejoignent le sol, ils sont à présent en tenu d'Adam. Les mains se posent et courent sur le corps de l'autre pour sentir encore plus leur passion. Le corps brûle, leur baiser sont plus ardent encore qu'un feu d'été. L prend dans sa bouche le sexe de son amant pour y instaurer un lattent mouvement. Cette caresse extirpe des soupires contenu de la par de Raito qui penche la tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Enfin il se libère dans la bouche de son aimé, dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres! L Passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et savoure ce liquide blanchâtre. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Light échange leur position pour pouvoir se trouver au dessus de lui. Là, il le pénétra avec lenteur et désir. Quand les supplications de Ryuuzaki se firent plus fortes, Raito commença alors à accéléré ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Quand enfin ils atteignirent ensemble le Nirvana, trois mots se firent entendre«Je t'aime».

O0o0o0o0O

Voilà, voilà please rewiews!!!!!


End file.
